Łowcy killerów - rozdział 1
Rozdział 1 W roku XXXX w miejscu nie znanym o godzinie XX XX odbyło się tajne spotkanie rady 10 zwanej też top 10 oraz najważniejszych sojuszników organizacji. Powodem było wzmożona ilość killerów i ich wspólników oraz samozwańczych łowców dowodzonych przez niejaką Jane the killer. W fotelu o numerze 1 siedział potężny mag wody i ciemności, oraz lecznictwa. To on założył organizację na prośbę illuminati. Zmasakrował już wielu killerów i inne postacie z gównianych creepypast. Jego nemezis Jeff the killer był chyba jedynym killer, który uszedł z życiem po walce z nim. Nie znaczy to jednak, że dzeff nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. Niestety umyto mu włosy. Na fotelu nr. 2 swoje miejsce zajmował potężny alchemik i bliski przyjaciel szefa organizacji. Był on praktycznie nieśmiertelny powiem wynalazł kamień filozoficzny. 3 zajmował niewidzialny człowiek. Na 4 siedział robot posiadający sztuczną inteligencję. Jego IQ wynosiło 1000 (Taka ciekawostka. IQ killera klasy E wynosi zwykle 10) i dowodził on oddziałami maszyn bojowych i droidów. Na fotelu nr. 5 należał do inteligentnego kota. Było ono nie tylko inteligentniejsze od wszystkich zwierząt ale i od większości ludzi. 6,66 należał do potężnego demona. Na fotelu nr. 7 siedział najsilniejszy człowiek świata. 8 zajmowała młoda dziewczyna będąca najinteligentniejszym człowiekiem świata. Po za tym posiadała po za tym telekinezę. 9 należała do cyborga zombie, który swój debiut miał już w prologu. Jego ulubioną bronią był Magnum 44. Nr 10 był przeznaczony dla osoby zwanej antykiller. Była to młoda kobieta z kataną zdolna przeciąć wszystko. W walce z nią tylko killer klasy S ma jakiekolwiek szanse. Jej największym osiągnięciem było pokonanie Niny the killer czyli prawej ręki dzeffa Przed śmiercią uratował ją niestety kartofel pokolorowany na biało w paincie. Pozostałe 4 miejsca należały do sojuszników organizacji czyli do wszechpotężnego ziemniaka będącego jednym z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie, złotej rybki, Chucka Norrisa i kogoś tam jeszcze. - Witam wszystkich. – Rozpoczął mówić szef wszystkich szefów. – Mam złą wiadomość. Jeff chyba zaczął myśleć i organizuję armię killerów. Niebezpieczeństwo jest spore. Kolejną złą wiadomością jest wzrost liczby chorych na dzeffole. - Jak duża jest ta armia? – spytał nr 4? - Chwilowo wynosi 1000 killerów klasy E, D służących za mięso armatnie, 100 killerów klasy C, B oraz 10 klasy A plus 4 klasy S łącznie z Jeffem. - To jeszcze nie jest tak źle. – odezwał się nr 3. – klasą E, D może zająć się nawet banda grubych amerykańskich policjantów. Na klasę C, B wystarczy oddział specjalny z pomocą maszyn bojowych. Problemem jest klasa A i S Ale jest ich nie wielu i możemy się nią zająć osobiście. - Problemem jest jednak to, że mają sojusz z nie jakim slendermanem oraz jego przydupasami zwanymi proxy. - A no to rzeczywiście problem jest duży. – Odpowiedział nr 3. Nagle na salę wbiegł jakiś koleś. - Złe wieści. Armia killerów zaatakowała akademie łowców. Błyskawicznie zdecydowano się wysłać nr 6,66 oraz 9 wraz z odziałem specjalnym i maszynami bojowymi. W krótce miała się rozpocząć zażarta walka. Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko